Traditional portable electronics/electrical devices such as electrical tools or toys draw power from the batteries installed inside the devices. The number of batteries required depends on the working voltage specified by the circuit utilized. For many electronics circuits, three batteries are needed to provide a typical working voltage between 3V to 4.5V. The working voltage required by many microcontroller chips is in between 3V to 6V. In order to provide a reasonable working battery life to a device drawing a current over 100 mA, such as the products that comprise a light bulb, motor or speaker, the size of the batteries selected are typically of AA, C or D size batteries. These batteries not only add considerable weight to the device, they limit the ability of the designer to shrink the product size, a feature that is highly desirable for miniature toys. It is the objective of this invention to provide a cordless system that does not required bulky batteries to be built inside a hand held article of sales. It is also the objective of this invention to extend the application of the concept to a toy play set comprises of miniature electronics toys which do not require internal power resource such as batteries or capacitors of ultra high capacity.